Certain people at Certain times
by Catchick
Summary: New Chapter is finally up! Ren is scared of losing her but she isn't so sure about staying with him, she's about to leave on her trip, what will become of the couple in this new chapter, "Goodbyes for now..."!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl!! This is my 3rd story but it's my first story for skip beat so please review this story!! Oh and

before I forget, DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the skip beat characters I only own this story!! Well

enjoy!!

Characters-

Kyoko Mogami- 16 yrs old

Ren Tsuruga- 20 yrs old

And all the other characters I don't know their age and there's so many that I don't want to try and say

them all!! Lol

Chapter one

Kyoko was in the changing room after finishing another shoot for the drama "Dark Moon" she was going

out with Kanae, Yashiro and Ren to celebrate the first season's shooting being over and everything had

ran smoothly. She looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the dressing room; she was wearing

a pair or black leather pants, a red strapless belly showing top, black heals and her hair was grown out

somewhat so she managed to put it up in a cute up do. Kyoko left her dressing room and headed over

to where she was going to meet Kanae and the others. Once there she saw Kanae who was wearing a

light blue knee length spaghetti strap dress, Yashiro who was wearing a suit like usual since he was

trying to look professional. And Ren was wearing a pair of black leather pants (how ironic just like

Kyoko!!) and a white long sleeved button up shirt that had the top four buttons unbuttoned, showing

just a little bit of his chest. _Damn even when we're all just going out like all normal people do Mr. _

_Yashiro still looks professional Kyoko_ thought looking at Mr. Yashiro about to burst out laughing not

knowing that Ren was staring at her. When Ren saw Kyoko walking down the hall in her outfit, he had

to resist dropping his jaw, that and resist falling over in shock of what a woman she's turning out to be.

He was caught off guard when he felt Mr. Yashiro tap him on the shoulder catching his attention

instantly. Mr. Yashiro glanced at Ren when he wasn't saying anything to Kyoko and noticed that Ren

was almost gob smacked!! All Mr. Yashiro could do was tap Ren on his shoulder to get his attention

before they left to get into Ren's car. Kanae who was with helping Mr. Yashiro hook up Ren and Kyoko

insisted that she and Mr. Yashiro take another car so that way when they reached the restaurant the

crazy fans would leave if they saw Mr. Yashiro without Ren. Agreeing reluctantly, Ren and Kyoko got

into Ren's car and drove off to Ren's apartment to wait for Mr. Yashiro to call and tell them it was safe

to come to the restaurant. Kyoko gazed out the window not knowing that Ren was frequently glancing

over at her, he was concerned that she might be mad at him or worried about something. Kyoko was

concerned, but it wasn't about work, or Ren, or even Sho, it was about her mother…the one woman that

Kyoko hating thinking about out of anybody in the whole world.

Earlier that day-

Lory the President of LME asked Kyoko to come to his office eager to discuss with her of something that

would either break her heart or fill it with joy. When Kagome went into his office she was surprised that

he had called her into his office so suddenly, usually the president wouldn't call her to meet him, and he

usually just had someone find her. "Kyoko I have some news for you" Lory said as she sat down in the

chair in front of his desk and smiled at him hoping that she had got another job offer. "Kyoko I got a

phone call this morning from a woman…your mother" When Lory said that he saw the look of despair

and hatred in her face, she left his office without another word and went to the set for "Dark Moon"

looking perfectly fine once she got there.

Ren had no idea what Kyoko was thinking about he just wanted her to know that whatever it was he

would be there for her. They reached the apartment and Ren stopped right outside the door of the

apartment and turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko when we get inside you need to tell me what's wrong" Ren said

kindly hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way; she simply nodded and followed him into the

apartment. Kyoko felt so hopeless, there she was about to cry over her mother even though she hated

the woman so much. She didn't make eye contact with him as she told Ren what Lory had said to her

earlier that day; Ren was relieved to find out that she wasn't depressed over Sho, but he was

heartbroken to hear that her mother had called. Ren, who had never met the woman, knew that she

was cruel to Kyoko, so cruel that he wished the woman had not called Lory. Kyoko could feel the tears

well up in her eyes and before she knew it she was in Ren's arms, and she didn't know why!! Ren didn't

know what else to do, just seeing Kyoko cry just made him grab her and hold her tightly no matter what

she would say all he wanted to do was hold her. "Kyoko don't worry…just cry as much as you want too"

Ren said softly stroking her hair and holding her closely to him, he could feel her shaking in his arms and

then he heard her silently crying. She didn't resist Ren when he told her to cry, even though she felt so

weak and stupid for confessing everything to Ren of all people. Kyoko also didn't know why Ren even

cared, but she wasn't stupid enough to ask him, that or brave enough to look him in the eyes. Ren was

stroking her hair softly when he could feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket, _damn Yashiro ruin _

_everything for me why don't you? _Ren thought as he released Kyoko from the hug slowly and answered

his phone. He knew Kyoko must be too frustrated to go out now but he was willing to ask her if she

wanted to go. "Kyoko, Mr. Yashiro says that the paparazzi are gone now so we'd be able to get in

without problems. You still want to go to the restaurant?" Ren said after answering his phone, Kyoko

nodded but Ren knew that she was really miserable and he sighed before saying, "Kyoko and I have

decided to just stay here for dinner… (he's waiting for Yashiro's response) yeah, we're just going to eat

and I'm going to bring her home" he hung up after that since Mr. Yashiro tried to start nagging him

about not doing anything with Kyoko. Kyoko looked up at Ren confused and before she knew it she was

getting lost in his eyes and the two began to lean in for a kiss…

XD lol I'm sooooo evil aren't I? Lol I guess you'll have to review if you want to find out what happens

next!! so please review, I'm really proud of this chapter and I feel that it needs reviewing!! Thanks

a lot!!


	2. Evil cell phones!

OMG thank you all so much for giving me reviews!! Ok I'm needing this chapter sooooo enjoy!!

N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N

Chapter 2

They leaned into the kiss until Kyoko's phone which was not vibrate but on full blast volume went off in her back pocket. When the ring tone personally made for the love me section went off it really surprised them both.

_Love me baby, I need your love if this is gonna work…Ooooh yeah love me please….love me no matter what…in night or day love me and only meeeeeee!!_

Kyoko grabbed her phone out of her back pocket when the two of them both nearly fell backwards, Ren fell onto the couch and Kyoko just took a few steps back quickly. "Hello?"Kyoko said listening to Lory nag her about not answering her phone quickly. (Yes he could tell how long it took her to answer a cell phone) She mouthed that she was going onto the balcony to talk to Lory, while she stepped outside Ren climbed off of the couch and sighed guessing that Lory must have had the ring tone made, which made him happier than the thought of it being set for someone like Sho. _Damn what is it about her that makes me so not like myself!! It's hard just talking to her normally and how the hell am I supposed to know if I should love her or be scared!! _Ren thought as she came back into the room her hair now down and flowing in the soft wind that blew through the balcony door before she closed it. "Sorry about that, Mr. President was calling me about a job offer" Kyoko said not noticing that Ren was staring at her wondering why she took her hair down, even though he did like it no matter if it was up or down. "Oh, really well good luck with your job" He said coming back to reality suddenly noticing that he had been staring at her. She nodded smiling at him and she looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:52 pm (this is the time I'm writing this chapter XD) when she looked back at Ren he was just inches away from 

her and he was looking at the clock now. Kyoko examined his toned muscles that where obvious even with his shirt, his well shaven face that looked so soft, and his lips that looked oh so kissable…Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. Ren looked at his phone and said, "Oh I didn't remember that I have an interview tomorrow morning at eight am…" he looked up from his phone and Kyoko was already grabbing her stuff. After the long silent drive they finally reached her apartment, (yes now she has her own place next to the restaurant) Kyoko and Ren walked up to her door talking only inches away from each other and little did they know that a paparazzi was watching them with his camera in hand. "Well thanks for tonight Mr. Tsuruga, you didn't have to drive me home though, I could've walked." Kyoko said when they reached the door and Ren looked at her confused and said, "Oh no it's alright Kyoko I couldn't let you walk anyways I'd be worried sick about you" he realized only ten seconds after he said that, that he had called Kyoko by her first name. The paparazzi was thrilled however, not only did he know the name of the girl Ren was with, he actually heard Ren say that he'd be worried sick about her!! He snapped a couple of photo's of Ren and this girl, "Kyoko" and in most of them, Ren and Kyoko where smiling and only inches away. When the perfect photo moment came up and his cell phone went off and he was hiding in the tree not 5 feet away from the two. Ren and Kyoko jumped at the sound of the cell phone and looked around not seeing anyone and saying their goodbyes.

N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N.n.N

Sorry this chapter is so sort I didn't want to keep holding off writing the next chapter!!


	3. More phones but add and magazine!

FINALLY!! NUUUUUU!! -cries- I was really really looking forward to this chapter but when I got half of it done...it eased except

for "FINALLY!!" I'm so sad now because me and my blonde self can't remember half the stuff I wrote!! GAH!! Plus its so

frustraiting because I have two more stories to update ("Darkness and Light" and "Sk8ter Boy"(A story of Inuyasha of mine))

and whats worse is that my mom's laptop broke and it had all my updates that needed to be completed!! -All fans cry- I know

I try so hard and sometimes its not enough, (wishes there really were fans of her stories) but I shall try to get as much of

this chapter as I can completed and make my imaginary fans happy!! -tears- even though the imaginary ones are pissed off at

me. Alrighty heres the chapter read, enjoy, review please!! Also remember that anything in ()s is from me!!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

Kyoko woke up the next morning feeling, to her suprize considering she had talked to her mother the night before, quiet

refreshed. She got the phone call the night before right after Ren had dropped her off actually.

_The night before-_

"Well good night Kyoko, make sure you get plently of rest ok?" Ren smiled down at her as she nodded and smiled back up at

him closing the door slowly. When she reached the stairs, Kyoko noticed her phone vibrating, however the phone number

didn't look familar but Kyoko decided to anwser it anyways. "Hello?" She reached her room, closing the door behind her and

she sat on her bed. "Kyoko? It's your mother, do you remember me?" Kyoko froze somewhat in terror, _Is this some kind of a _

_sick joke?!_ she thought shaking, trying to find the words to say to her mother. "M-mom, is that you?" She could hear her

mother breathe out in relief, as if to be happy that Kyoko didn't hang up on her. "Yes, Kyoko its me, the Fuwas called when

you and Sho left, I was so worried" Kyoko at this point wanted to scream at her mother only to get the grief that had been

building up inside of her for so long out, but for some reason while her head was screaming, she was not. "How did you find

me?" (By the way, I've learned my lesson and I've saved just this draft about 6 times now XD) Kyoko could hear her mother

sigh as if she didn't really want to tell Kyoko how she found her but to her suprize her mother actually told her. "Sho called his

parents and asked them for my number and address, then he sent me the promo clip and told me to watch "Dark Moon" if I

wanted to see what a young woman you've become" _SHO!? Theres no way in hell!! _(Well its day 2 of my writing this chapter

and so far all i've done is make it double spaced!!) "Kyoko, I know you're busy with work and everything but I'm comming to

Tyoko on Monday (It's Friday night) on business so I was wondering if you wanted to get together and maybe have dinner?

You could bring your boyfriend or just a friend if you like." Kyoko could feel herself blushing at the very idea of bringing

someone such as Ren to dinner with her mother!! She thought about possibly bringing Moko but that didnt seem like such a

good idea either because she could imagine Moko glaring at her mother the entire time. "Sure mom thats sounds great"

_Now-_

Tonight she was going to the "Dark Moon" after party, so to help her find something to wear, Moko was taking her shoping for

a dress. (Yes its going to be a high class party) She got dressed and when Moko arrived they where off to "Hunt down their

prey, the only one the describes who Kyoko is" as they called the shopping spree. Once at the mall while Kyoko ordered ice

cream for her and Moko, Kanae went to a magazine shack outside the store next door. When Kanae came back she was

holding a "Boost" magazine and they both couldn't believe what was on the cover!!

_Ren's P.O.V_

As he left the set of a show called "Stars on the top" (no its not a real show) Ren found Yashio suddenly running towards him

with a "Boost" magazine. (See vol.3) "What story about me did they make up now?" He said taking the magazine from Yashio,

if there's one thing Ren knows its that whenever Yashio brings him a magazine it usually has some made up story about

him. On the cover there was a picture of him and Kyoko with the title, "Dark Moon couple not on stage, but off the

stage" (Gah!! I did it again and now atleast 5 sentences where lost!!) Yashio looked up at Ren's face and found him

blushing!! Ren blushing quickly grabbed his cell phone and car keys, heading straight for his car with Yashio barely keeping up

with him. _I have to find her __before my chance of us atleast acting like a couple is gone for ever!! _Ren practically speeding down

the highway remembered Kyoko saying something about going shoping with her best friend today so he decided to look at

the mall where she said they would go to. Before he got out of the car, Ren put on his sunglasses and a hat (attempting to

hide like usual XD) so that way he wouldn't get bombarded by fangirls while trying to find Kyoko. Suprisingly she was easier to

find then he expected, she was in the ice cream parlor with Kanae...reading the "Boost" magazine, with a look of shock on

her face. "Kyoko..." Kanae said nudging Kyoko after she looked up at him as he took off his sun glasses, and Kanae got up

and walked off with Yashio trying to give them some time alone, even though they where going to be spying on Kyoko and

Ren the entire time. Ren looked down at her as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes, he noticed that she was wearing a

baby blue off the shoulder top that had some white sequins on it, a pair of light blue tight jeans and black heals. Her beautiful

blonde hair was down, her bangs pushed over to one side reminding him of the hair style she created for Mio in "Dark Moon".

"Kyoko...uh...well I see that you have seen the magazine, so that clears that up...well how about we...go to the party

tonight, together? I mean just to let them keep thinking what they're thinking" Ren braced himself for her to comepletely

reject him, "Sure, but do you mind also comming to meet my mother on monday? she's comming and wants to have dinner

and well, I'm scared to go alone." he was completely shocked, it was better than he expected!! He nodded and they decided

that he would come to get her at 6:30 pm, Yashio and Kanae both knew that things where comming along with the couple

and it would soon be perfected...

* * *

YES!! IM FINALLY DONE!! sorry i havent updated in so long but please review!!


	4. A few suprises

Hello my happy readers/reviewers!! I'm so sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update!! -tears- I just started a new school year so I havent had a chance to even read on fanfiction!! I can not wait until christmas because my parents think that we may be able to afford to buy my sister and I a laptop!! -people cheer- anyways since this is my 4th chapter (I know its not a big deal) I've decided to put the reviews from the last chapter on here with comments from me to anwser those reviews!! -everyone is happy now- well here they are,

Frost Merry Darkness Luver-  
y did ren suggest they go to the party as a pretense? Andy y is Kyoko 16, if season 1 is over she is at least 17 cause of ch. 119 or so.

Me- I'm so sorry i have such bad grammar when I'm excited to start a new chapter, yes yes i know im not quite updated with the chapters on One Manga, I think im gonna try to make this chapter a little updated but not by much unfortantly...-tears-

aly-  
it was good i enjoyed it, how are you going to input her mothers personallity. whaty you should do is have sho show up abd ren punch him out

Me- lol sorry that her mother seems so nice right now its kinda a thing with me now adays im too nice to people -random people she doesnt know hug her- crap -whispers- _help me..._ -is dragged away-

Miranda-  
I love ur story so freakin much! update soon!

Me- awww thanks i love my story too i just wish i had more time to update more often!! -tries to steal a laptop- that didnt work -cries-

Ok sorry people no more reviews and replies i need to update before my head explodes that or a little fan girl will kick me...uh oh -runs from a random little girl- gah!! help meh!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 4- A few suprises

Kyoko walked out of her shower just before 5pm saturday afternoon, wrapped in her robe as she went to her closet to get her dress when the

door bell rang. She ran to the door double checking the belt of the robe before openning the door, only to see Sho standing there.

"What do you want Sho?"

"Is what I read true?" He asked not even bothering to give her a clue of what he was talking about.

"Is what true?"

"About you and Ren Tsuruga going out damn it!!!!" He yelled making her take a step back, but she quickly recovered.

"Why should you care Sho. I'm just a house keeper remember?" She said with a slow smirk.

"Just anwser my question Kyoko."

"Fine if you want me to anwser here's my anwser, yes he and I are seeing each other. As a matter of fact I'm going with him to the party tonight,

you never know he might take me to dinner before however. That or we'll go back to his place and eat...or something." Kyoko slammed the door

in his face before he could say anything and damn victory sounded oh so sweet.

C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k.C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k.C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k

Ren's Prov.

Ren knew he was early...about an hour early but he couldn't help it, Ren was more nervous than a high school girl the night of her first prom. He

even bought Kyoko a boqiue of roses, now he prayed that she liked roses and not some other flower, Ren also rented a limo, not his usual thing

usually he'd just pick her up in his car but this was better. As the limo was comming up to the apartment Ren noticed Sho Fuwa comming back to his car, looking rather pissed off, and that made Ren extremely happy. So Ren got out of the car and walked up to Sho.

"What are you doing here Fuwa?"

"None of your damn buisness Tsuruga"

"Oh but it is my buisness considering this is my girlfriend's place so you don't belong here."

"Fine I came to see if you two where actually going out and I found out I was right. Good luck Tsuruga, you're going to need it"

Sho walked to his car and zoomed off in it. Ren gave a low oath and grabbed the flowers before going up to the door.

c.A.t.C.h.I.c.K.c.A.t.C.h.I.c.K

(I know I keep switching back and forth!!)

Kyoko's Prov.

She had just barely made it to her closet when the doorbell rang yet again! Kyoko considered ignoring it but she figured that toying with Sho

would be more fun. She walked over to the door and opened it not seeing Sho but seeing Ren there...and hour and a half early...and holding

roses...looking oh so dreaming...wow, was all she could think, wow. And she...felt like a fool because she was standing there with only a robe

on....yeah not good...

"Uh Ren did I get the timming messed up or something?" She asked blushing.

"No...I was worried about you so..."

"You where worried about me? Why?"

" Well as I was pulling up I saw Sho comming from your house...is everything ok?"

"OH!! yeah everything is fine Sho just wanted to know if we where going out so I told him we where"

"Oh...okay...good..."

"Um...I'd better go get ready....you can make yourself at home!"

She fled from the door into her room, slamming the door behind her leaving poor Ren all alone. Kyoko quickly changed into her dress and then

poked her head out the bedroom door again.

"You can have a soda or some water if you like. I'll only be a minute!" She called before closing the door again.

Kyoko finished getting ready trying not to screw up her makeup as she rushed, _great just great Ren just saw me in a robe for crying out loud!! How _

_am I supposed to face him now!!!!_ Kyoko thought putting on her earings and the necklace she borrowed from Moko. Her hair style was simple but

adorable, a light up do with wisps of her hair falling here and there giving her a kind of angelic look. _Here goes nothin_g, she thought before

walking out of the bedroom door, into the living room where Ren was waiting.

C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k.C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k

(Last time I'm switching)

Ren's Prov.

She looked amazing, not only amazing but like an angel that has never commited a sin. Ren could barely keep himself from spitting out the water

he was drinking when she came down the hall way. Her dress was a pure white, pure looking as silk, it was a halter top that slit at just above

the knee, skimming down to right above her ancle. Everything was simple but elegant, hair, jewery, even makeup. Ren felt like taking her into his

arms and kissing her but he was not stupid enough to allow himself to do it, to take this one chance and he just couldn't. If Ren felt like kissing

her when she was in the robe and was obviously just out of the shower, then he really, REALLY felt like kissing her now.

"Y-you look g-great..." He barely managed still in a little bit of shock.

"Thanks, its not too much is it? I mean its nothing like Mio but..."

"No...its perfect"

She smiled up at him making his heart almost melt and he put down his water on the coffe table before sitting back on the couch, she of course sat beside him, and her hand barely brushed his and he jolted.

"Sorry! Did I shock you?" She asked confused.

"N-no its ok. Uh...Kyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"A-at the party people know we're going out so maybe we should k-k-k-k..."

"Kiss?"

"Y-yeah" He muttered a little embarassed, "I mean if you don't want to we don't have to!"

"No, no I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

She was a hell of alot calmer than he expected. So since Ren couldn't stand it a minute longer he kissed her.

First it was just a small sweet peck, but she put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. Her lips where so soft just as he

imagined they'd be, and her sweet seductive fragence was making him dizzy with passion, they deeped the kiss as she leaned back against the

couch pulling him down with her. She nipped his bottom lip making him groan and trace her lips with his tounge tempting her to part her lips.

Their kiss was even deeper now, and Ren knew that if this kept up they'd never make it to the party and he'd let himself do something stupid but

so right. He pulled back slowly still not wanting to break her heart if he pulled back to quickly, suprisingly she looked tranquil.

"S-sorry..." He muttered trying to get off of her.

"No...don't be..." Kyoko said in barely a wisper keeping her arms around his neck so he couldn't get off. "Unless you want to be sorry"

"N-no, god no."

"Good..." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We should probably go, I want to take you some where to eat before the party."

"Or I could just cook you something?"

He considered it for a moment but he figured if they where out in public there'd be less of a chance that they'd end up on the couch for the rest of

the night making out...or something else.

"Nah, I don't want you to get dirty before we go, Moko will kill me if I let you cook." He said still wondering when she was going to let go.

"M'kay..." Kyoko pulled him down and kissed him again sweetly. Ren could feel his control breaking but knew that he might scare her if it did

break. He returned the kiss trying to keep it light and then pulled away slowly.

"Kyoko..." He sighed. "Are you trying to make me go crazy?"

"Is it working?" She laughed before letting him go and sitting up.

"Come on before you convince me to just have you cook so we won't have to leave" Ren pulled her up off the couch and they got their shoes and

went to the limo. _God_, he thought, _if I get through this night without taking her virginityI will be extremely happy...okay not so much but I don't want_

_her like that...okay thats a __lie... _

Once in the limo she sat directly beside the window and he sat directly beside her, their fingers linked and she laid her head on his shoulder as he

told the driver to go ahead.

"Ren?" She wispered lightly.

"Mmh?"

"Where are we going to eat cause' I'm starving."

"Oh just a little western food place. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes" She kissed his cheek lightly and he put one arm around her shoulder and kept their fingers linked with the other one.

At the resturant they where seated and ordered quickly. Once the sweet old waitress was gone Ren's eyes never left her's, their fingers stayed

linked and

they smiled without a care in the world. Ren was about to speak when the waitress came back with their food and they had to let go of each

other's hands.

"Mmh...Ren this food is soooo good!" Kyoko exclaimed after bitting into her spagetti.

"Yeah but you taste better."

She giggled and blushed making him smile, _Damn she is so innocent and sweet. _

"Ren don't make me kiss you again and make you go crazy"

"You won't not unless I don't make you go crazy first."

"We'll see about that now won't we?"

She was already making him crazy and he knew it, but he knew how to keep a good cool face on. After they finished, Ren lead her out to the garden that the resturant had and they sat on the bench beneath the trees with lights in them.

"Kyoko there's something I need to tell you."

"Wait let me tell you something first. Please?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"I'm Bo, you know that chicken you're always talking to?"

Ren was gob smacked, not that him always loving her was a big shock but this one hit the cake. He told the chicken about his love problems with

her not knowing it was her!

"I-i should've told you but I didn't know how to... listen you don't have to fake go out with me, I know you love that high school girl."

"WHAT!?! Kyoko the high schoo girl is you!"

"WHAT!?!? B-b-b"

"Kyoko this is what I wanted to tell you. That I love you."

She was silent for a moment before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately. Ren put his arms around her pulling

her closer and deepening the kiss. It was going to be an interesting date.


	5. Red Party Carpet!

Hey everyone!! I started the chapter sooner than I thought! Well I might not finish it this weekend but ya never know! Alright in the last chapter

Kyoko and Ren are now officaly a couple and thanks to them becoming a couple I changed my story to rated m just in case I get a crazy story line

in my head that includes alot of seducing. -wry smile- Sorry! Anyways here's my newest chapter.

C.e.R.t.A.i.N.P.e.O.p.L.e.A.t.C.e.R.t.A.i.N.t.I.m.E.s.

Chapter 5.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

_God I know tomorrow I'll be wondering what the hell possesed me tonight but for tonight I'll enjoy it and god he's a great kisser and, he loves me!!!! _She

thought as they eased back from the kiss.

"Should we go before I convince you to take me back to your place?" She whispered in his ear.

"K-k-kyoko," He moaned, "This is hard enough as it is, Don't..." he trailed off as her phone rang.

Kyoko quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko I thought the two of you would be here by now, where are you?" Moko said srcastically.

"Oh! Moko!" Kyoko looked over at him and mouthed 'lets go' , "Uh yeah Moko we're stuck in traffic, sorry!"

"Kyoko if the two of you don't get here soon Ren's manager might start either doing a happy dance, or freak out."

Ren helped her into the limo and he slid in beside her.

"Yeah I know don't worry we might get there soon depending if this traffic clears up."

"Well anyways hows the date going so far?"

"Oh its going..." She trailed off when Ren began nuzzling her neck and placing sweet small kisses along her jaw.

"Kyoko you there?"

"Y-y-yeah I'm here just..." Kyoko could barely hold in a moan when Ren put his arms around her and kissed her neck near her shoulders.

"Hello? Girly, girl?"

"Eh? Oh sorry...um Moko can I call you back?"

"Uh sure I guess?"

Kyoko hung up before Moko could finish. Turning into Ren's arms more, he lowered his lips to hers and Kyoko let the phone drop out of her

hands and she put her arms over his shoulders.

c.A.t.C.h.I.c.K.'.S.c.E.r.T.a.I.n.P.e.O.p.L.e.A.t.C.e.R.t.A.i.N.t.I.m.E.s.

Ren's P.O.V.

The kiss was gentle, but Ren had expected that. He didn't expect this feeling in his gut that told him that he was wrong to love her this much.

Ren broke away from the kiss slowly and she smiled up at him lovingly, he returned the smile.

They pulled up to the party and he linked his fingers with her's for a moment.

"You ready Kyoko?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want to do this?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Yes".

He climbed out of the limo and offered Kyoko his hand to assist her. The crowd went wild with pictures and questions. Kyoko was stunning as

she took her arm in his and they walked the red carpet.

"Kyoko!"

Ren and Kyoko looked over and saw Moko and Yashio come over to them, while the girls talked Yashio slipped over to Ren.

"Soooo you brought Moko, huh Yashio?"

"No we ran into each other when neither of us could find you or Kyoko"

"What part of 'I'm taking Kyoko out to dinner' didn't you get? Oh thats right all of it because you where too busy calling the president about it!"

"I'm sorry Ren but I was so excited for you!"

"Yashio its not like it was my first date or anything."

"But it was your first date with Kyoko...and who is that who I think that is with her?"

Ren looked over and saw Kyoko hugging a man tightly and she was laughing. He was about to go over there and kill the man when he realized

who it was...it was his father.

P.l.E.a.S.e.A.l.S.o.T.a.K.e.T.h.E.t.I.m.E.T.o.R.e.A.d.D.a.R.k.N.e.S.s.&.l.I.g.H.t.

Kyoko's P.O.V

Kuu kissed her forehead softly and smiled down at her.

"Kyoko my darling girl you look more beautiful each time I see you."

"Kuu you are too kind."

"Kyoko how many times do I have to tell you? Please call me father."

Kyoko blushed knowing that he was loud enough for the reporters to hear.

"Alright but don't hold it against me later...father."

Even though she had not said it loud the press heard it and a series of questions apeared out of no where. Kuu seemed perfectly fine about it

while Kyoko looked up at him waiting for him to lose his temper at her. Ren walked over to them and he put a protective arm around Kyoko.

"Ah. Hello there Ren." Kuu said.

"Hello Kuu, uh Kyoko should we be getting inside?"

Kyoko looked at the two men, there seemed to be no tension but it was still possible.

"Um sure Ren, I guess I'll see you inside Kuu."

"Kyoko what did I say?" Kuu said teasingly.

"Oh! Right! Well I guess I'll see you inside father."

Ren seemed to tense when Kyoko called Kuu "father" but she didn't think much about it while they walked into the party.

"Kyoko why did you call Kuu, "father"?"

"Well you see Ren he is sort like a father to me in some ways."

"Oh..."

"What is it Ren?" She asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. I just..."

"Just what?"

He pulled her along to a couch along the back wall and he pulled Kyoko into his lap. She gasped in suprise before putting her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

"So, just what Ren?"

"I just wanted to get ahold of you" He chuckled.

"Ren! We're in public!"

"I know, I know don't worry."

Kyoko lifted her eye brow and he nuzzled her neck.

"Ren if you don't cut it out Kuu might just have a gun considering how over protective he is."

Ren stiffened and Kyoko ran her fingers through his hair trying to get his attention.

"Ren?"

He still stayed silent as he losened his grip on her. Ren slipped her off of his lap and she looked at him concerned.

"Ren? What is it?"

"N-nothing"

"Ren whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine Kyoko just the thought of someone pointing a gun at me because he's protective is a little scary."

Kyoko laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Ren this is going to be fun don't worry."

"Yeah I know you're right."

t.H.a.N.k.Y.o.U.f.O.r.R.e.A.d.I.n.G!!

Alrighty people thats the end of this chapter! Plz review and read my other Skip Beat! story "Darkness and Light". Thank you so much for your time!


	6. Suprises come with no warning at all

Hey all my friends from around the world who read Skip Beat! I am finally updating and I apologize for the delay. I'm updating my disclaimer so here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA SKIP BEAT! OR ITS CHARACTERS

There! Now that its done, on to the newest chapter of my Skip Beat! story, Certain People At Certain Times!!!

c.A.t.C.h.I.c.K.'.s.C.e.R.t.A.i.N.p.E.o.P.l.E.a.T.c.E.r.T.a.I.n.T.i.M.e.S.

Chapter 6, Suprises come with no warning at all.

Ren's P.O.V.

Ren knew why it bothered him so much that Kyoko was calling Kuu her father, because Ren himself was not able to call Kuu his father. The pain in his heart made him need a distraction anything...he needed Kyoko to distract him.

"Kyoko are you sure you want to stay here, I mean you must be nervous."

"I'm fine Ren, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just need to get my mind off of something."

Kyoko glanced around for a second and she grabbed Ren's hand.

"Come with me."

"W-what Kyoko?"

"Just trust me."

Kyoko pulled him along to a confrence room and closed the door behind them.

"Kyoko what are we doing here?"

"I want to know what is bothering you so much."

Ren watched Kyoko sit on the conference table and he walked over and stood in front of her, making her look up at him and he down at her. Ren put his hand on her cheek softly and Kyoko put her hand over his.

"Ren I want to know what's wrong so I can help you."

"Kyoko its just...I still can't believe that this is real...I keep thinking that you are going to disappear..."

"Ren..."

Kyoko slid furter onto the table and she layed back pulling him ontop of her, with his hands on her waist, while her hands against his chest.

"Ren, this is not a dream...when I feel your heart beat, I know you're real. When I feel your skin against mine," She traced his face with her fingers, "I know you're real. When I look into your eyes I have no doubt that you're real. Ren this is no dream... when you feel my heart beat," Kyoko brought one hand over her heart. "You know I'm real and I'm not going to disappear unless you make me disappear."

Ren could feel her steady heart beat on his finger tips and he leaned closer to her.

"I'll never make you disappear, I never want you to" With that he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle at first and teasing. Ren traced her lips slowing with his tounge and on a low moan Kyoko parted her lips inviting him in. His tounge lazily entered exploring every taste, savoring each new discovery. This kiss deepened suddenly and they where clinging to each other despartely, her legs where wrapped around his torso and Ren held her against him and she let a soft moan escape her lips. Kyoko pushed his jacket off of him and he pushed pushed her dress up to make her more comfortable and he pushed against her hips. Their moans merged causing their lips to fuse together in a desparate kiss, Kyoko took his hand and put it on her breast with her hand holding him there, Ren groaned and he could feel her eractic heartbeat in his palm. Suddenly Ren heard a gasp and he pulled back from the kiss and both Ren and Kyoko saw Lory in the doorway.

Lory almost smirked when Ren and Kyoko jerked back from each other like children caught with a cookie jar.

"I...uh...great party!"

"President please listen for a moment, this is not what it looks like." Ren said picking up his jacket.

"Then what does it look like?"

"It...I...uh..."

"Bye you two!"

Lory shut the door behind him, Ren and Kyoko both stared at each other before Kyoko jumped up off the table.

"Kyoko?"

"Um I'm not feeling good I think I'll just go home!"

"Well I'll drive you."

"N-no! I can just find a cab!"

"But Kyoko!"

"No really you stay here Ren and enjoy the party!"

"Kyoko what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ren I just want to go home, I'll call you in the morning!"

"But Kyoko!"

Kyoko left the room without looking back.

W.o.W.i.W.o.N.d.E.r.H.o.W.k.Y.o.K.o.F.e.E.l.S.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

Kyoko found Moko rather quickly considering she ran just to find her best friend. By the time she found Moko, her tears that she was holding back already began to make her vision unstable.

"Kyoko what's wrong!?!" Moko asked grabbing ahold of her friends arms.

"I-I-I just...Moko will you please apologize to everyone for me, I'm leaving...now."

"But why Kyoko the party has barely gotten under way."

"I j-just need to go...now please Moko do this for me."

"Listen let me get my coat and we'll leave okay?"

Kyoko nodded and Moko ran off to get her coat. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped turning around to see Kuu looking down at her.

"Kyoko whats wrong?!? Why are you crying?!?"

Instantly she was in his arms and he was trying to soothe her.

"F-father I-I..." Kyoko broke down into tears unable to control it.

Moko came over to them and rubbed Kyoko's head softly.

"How about you girls stay at my condo for the night, I have a spare room the two of you can share and I think she needs both of us." Kuu said as they walked to the entrance with Kyoko still huddled close to Kuu.

They got into the limo waiting for them and Kyoko rested her head on Kuu's shoulder crying silent tears as they drove to the condo. Once inside Kuu lead Kyoko to the couch and he and Moko sat on either side of her.

"Now Kyoko tell us what happened." Moko said taking Kyoko's hand.

"We where in the conference room and he said that he didn't believe that what we had was real and that he was afraid that I was going to disappear and so I told him I wasn't. Then we where kissing and on the table, and then the president came in and he tried to say it wasn't what it looked like! I-I mean how can he not tell the truth, if he loved me, he wouldn't be ashamed to tell the president about us!" Kyoko broke into sobs again and Kuu pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"That stupid arrogant, son of a-"

"Kanae please go run Kyoko a bath I think she'll feel better if she relaxes for awhile." Kuu interupted.

Moko grumbled as she walked to the spare bedroom to start a bath for Kyoko.

"Kyoko I'm so sorry that this all happened to you." Kuu said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I-it doesn't matter I-I probably d-d-deserve to be left now c-c-cause' I promised myself I'd never fall in....in...in love!!" Kyoko buried her face against Kuu's chest, crying even more.

Kyoko could not see the anger on Kuu's face that had a mixture of disappointment, he knew Ren was trying to protect their images but he hurt the daughter Kuu had never had before and that was not something he could take lightly.

"Kyoko, I'm going back to America on Tuesday, would you like to come with me and meet Emily? Kanae can come as well if you want her to."

Before she could even anwser, Kanae came in.

"The baths ready and yes Kyoko and I will come to America with you."

Kanae rushed Kyoko into the spare bedroom while Kuu lingered in the living room and decided to make a phone call.

i.'.M.s.O.s.O.r.R.y.I.a.M.t.A.k.I.n.G.s.O.l.O.n.G.t.O.u.P.d.A.t.E.!.!.!

Ren's P.O.V.

He got home, half wishing she'd be there but he wouldn't know what to say if she was.

_Why on earth did she react that way!? Is it because the president caught us so she's worried that I'm ashamed of her!??! Damn Ren you stupid moron!!_

Ren sat on the couch staring at his phone on the coffee table.

_Should I call her? What if she won't pick up?! What if..._

Suddenly his phone began to ring and the caller ID showed Kyoko's number. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello!?! Kyoko listen..."

"Don't bother she's trying to relax in the bath." Kuu's voice interupted.

"K-Kuu? What are you doing with Kyoko's cell phone?!"

"Relax Kanae is here too and they're at my condo if you're wondering."

"Then why do you have her phone?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Ren asked trying to stay calm.

"About...What do you mean ABOUT!?! I MEAN ABOUT KYOKO YOU IDIOT!!" Kuu yelled making Ren move the phone away from his ear for a moment, "She's crying because of you, do you know how badly she is hurt right now!? That poor girl never wanted to fall inlove again unless she found someone who could except any form of love the same way she does. Ren she thought that for once she'd be happy!!! Now tell me what on earth did you think you where doing by telling your boss that you and Kyoko had NOTHING going on!!!"

"It's not like that-"

"BULL!!! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME AND PULL THOSE EXCUSES!!"Kuu interupted suddenly.

"I'm not Kuu!! I just thought about protecting her-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, KYOKO DOESN'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT HER AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Kuu interupted again.

"Kuu you don't-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT HER, YOUNG MAN-"

Kuu was interupted by the sound of Kyoko's voice in the background and Ren could hear her taking the phone from Kuu.

"Ren?"

"Kyoko..." Ren almost sighed at the sound of her sweet soft voice.

"Ren listen I understand if you don't want to come meet my mother with me-"

"HE'D BETTER GO OR I'LL HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM!!" Kuu interupted in the background.

"Kyoko I still want to go with you, listen-"

"I'm taking a flight to America on Tuesday." Kyoko interupted him.

"W-what?" Ren could feel the color from his face disappearing.

"Kuu has invited Kanae and I to go to America and we've excepted, we're leaving on Tuesday. So you and I will go meet my mother Monday night and I'll leave on Tuesday."

"B-but Kyoko..."

"Ren I've got to go, I'll see you Monday when you pick me up, 6pm okay?"

Ren heard the click of her hanging up and he stared blankly at the phone for a long time after.

T.h.A.n.K.y.O.u.F.o.R.r.E.a.D.i.N.g.!.!.!

Thanks!! Please also take the time to read "Darkness&Light" another one of my Skip Beat! stories.


	7. Dinner with a dim memory

Hello everybody!! Well I am finally updating and what's so weird I am starting this chapter from a waiting hall in a hospital!! I HATE hospitals so my mom brought the laptop to keep me calm…my only issue is that I have no internet so calm is not how you should describe me. Oh and my mom just walked in and told me that my left ring finger isn't broken just bruised really badly…I am PISSED!!! Now they tell me after I've had to wear this oversized splint and tried to explain all week that the doctors didn't know if it was broken or not…why the hell didn't they tell me sooner!?! Also I'm so sorry about Kuu's wife's name!! I couldn't remember so I guessed Emily!!! So the real name is Juile people!! Sorry Please forgive my mistake!! -Cries- By the way does anyone know the mystery of Kyoko's father? I'm trying to think of a way to include him in the story later on...opps I just spoiled my dreams -Feels really stupid now...-

Anyways here's the new chapter!!!

s.T.u.P.i.D.d.O.c.T.o.R.'.s.M.a.K.i.N.g.M.e.D.e.A.l.W.i.T.h.T.h.I.s.A.l.L.w.E.e.K.!

Chapter 7- Dinner with a dim memory.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

She dressed carefully, not wanting to look too casual, yet not too formal…overall she was confused. She finally decided to wear a light blue halter sun dress, Kyoko was still confused, _Why the hell did I tell Ren he could still come to dinner?! _, she yelled to herself. The dinner was at least an hour away but here Kyoko was, dressed and brushing her hair. She didn't remember her mother much, and Kyoko was frightened to refresh her memory. What if Kyoko's mother was still disappointed in her? She had never been able to get her mother's approval as a child, so why should that change now? She jumped when her phone rang and she checked the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyoko!" The president's voice came from the phone.

"Oh hello president! Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just wanted you to know that your schedule is all clear for your trip."

"Um thank you president."

"So how are you and Ren?"

"President, I want to apolo-"

"Its fine Kyoko, I should have realized that if it was locked I didn't have to unlock it." The president interupted with a humorus voice.

"But I-"

"Kyoko don't worry its fine." He interupted again.

"Yeah except I don't think he loves me..."

"Kyoko listen, I've known Ren for a long time, but he's loved you probably since you first met. He might have lied to himself all this time, locked up his heart, but he's always loved you."

Her doorbell rang making her jump.

"Well I should probably let you go, bye Kyoko!" The president hung up on her.

She walked quickly to the door and smoothed out her dress before opening the door.

C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k.'.S.s.T.o.R.y.D.i.S.c.L.a.I.m.E.r.I.d.O.n.O.t.O.w.N.s.K.i.P.b.E.a.T.

Ren's P.O.V.

His jaw almost dropped to the ground when she opened the door, but he kept on his calm cool face and smiled with his lying smile as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You look lovely"

"Thank you."

Ren was dissapointed when she only let him hold her hand for a moment but he hid it as she got her coat and they made their way to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in and he closed the door and rounded the car sliding in the drivers seat. He noticed how she was sitting in the seat, as far away as she could get in his small car, he didn't blame her actually, he just hoped that tonight she would let him comfort her if she needed it.

"Kyoko are you ready for this?"

She sighed and Ren yearned to pull her into his arms...but he was driving...

"I don't know if I'm ready Ren, but I have to face this sooner or later..."

"Everything is going to be okay Kyoko."

She nodded and his hands gripped the sterring wheel until his knuckles turned white. They arrived at the resturant and he gave the valet his car keys and then he helped Kyoko out of the car, taking her arm in his as they walked into the resturant. The host walked them to their table where a woman sat that looked extremely like Kyoko if she had her original black hair still.

S.o.R.r.Y.f.O.r.T.a.K.i.N.g.S.o.L.o.N.g.T.o.U.p.D.a.T.e.!.!.!.!.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

Her mother hadn't changed much, just aged slightly. She still had her pitch black hair as Kyoko once had. She still had the same blue eyes as Kyoko and Kyoko guessed that her mother hadn't grown taller either. They walked over to the table and her mother looked up at Kyoko and stood, both mother and daughter looked at each other like they didn't know what to say.

"K-kyoko...it's been a long time..."

She nodded slightly still starting at her mother even as they sat down, everything seemed blurry except her mother, even as Ren introduced himself she only heard a murmer of the sounds. Her mother also never looked away from Kyoko, except to introduce herself to Ren.

"H-how's Sho?"

Kyoko's body instantly became tense and her mother must have sensed it because she winced thinking Kyoko was angry at her, so Kyoko calmed her self before speaking.

"I wouldn't know...he abandoned me after we came here..."

"O-oh...I didn't know..."

Kyoko nodded simply as the waiter came and took their orders, when he left again there was a long silence before Ren spoke.

"So...why did you ask to meet Kyoko now?" His words where blunt and expressionless, it made Kyoko look at him in shock before looking back at her mother.

"I-I...why do you care anyways? Who are you to my daughter?? I am her mother and I can see her when I wish..." Kyoko could see as her mother held back an emotion, anger.

"Is it because she's rising as an actress? Do you want money? Fame?"

Her mother opened her mouth to speak but Ren was quicker.

"He left her alone all of these years and you just suddenly wanted to see her? Why?"

At this Kyoko jumped up from the table, unable to bear it anymore as she rushed outside and Ren quickly followed her, leaving her mother alone at the table.

Ren's P.O.V.

He found her leaning against his car, her face burried in her hands as she sobbed quietly, he put his arms around her and almost cradled her in his arms as he made soothing sounds trying to calm her.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry I shouldn't had been so harsh and rude, I'm sorry please forgive me..."

"N-no...its not that its just...you asked her the questions I've been asking myself and-"

"It's alright I understand" He interupted gently, holding her closer.

"W-will you take me home...? I can't face her again..."

He nodded and gently helped her into the car before taking her home, saying their goodbyes and going home himself.

I.a.M.s.O.s.O.r.R.y.T.h.A.t.I.t.O.o.K.s.O.l.O.n.G.

PLEASE FORGIVE MEH!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Goodbyes for now

HELLO!!!!! THANK YOU MY READERS THAT FORGAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Hugs all of you- You see here's what happened, Dad's health got worse, school got complicated, and I had a huge writers block that only dissolved the other day when I found out I was cheated on for a good three months. So to those that forgave me, I am so thankful. ^-^ Here are reviews I got for this past chapter,

**kyoko minion**- Great! Now why'd Saena show up after all this time? Please lets make this story a happy ending.

_Me_- Actually I don't really know what was my reason for wanting Kyoko's mother to show up. Random thought I guess, that's why I had Kyoko leave before they could find out. Well obviously my story is going to have a happy ending, I'm a sucker for them, they may have drama but I am a sucker for happy endings…that's why I don't watch Soap Operas.

**KnightRie**- I can't believe it took so long. I day dream about things that aren't continued and I wonder about. I am so excited. I day dreamed so often. I often fell asleep thinking about it.

_Me_- Sorry Rie, I fixed the spelling cause it was bothering me lol. Aw thank you for loving it so much!!! I know I have a bad habit of leaving you all in suspense but even the manga does that so I can't help it. Don't feel embarrassed Rie, I fall asleep and day dream about it often too, like I'll be sitting there watching the clouds and get an idea for the story, unfortunately since my last update which was the 6th chapter I had too much going on at once.

Okay that's all the review's I'm putting up for this chapter, if you'd like your review on the next chapter, just mention it on your review and I shall post it on the new chapter and reply to you then!

H.i.M.y.R.e.A.d.E.r.S.i.L.o.V.e.Y.o.U.a.L.l.!.!.!.!.!.

Chapter eight- Goodbyes for now…

Kyoko's P.O.V.

She woke up slowly, her hand reaching out blindly for the alarm clock before hitting the off button. Her room was dark as she climbed out of the bed, stretching her sore muscles before she walking into the bathroom, turning on the light she looked into the mirror sleepily. The dirty blonde hair was a little sloppy but her face read fatigue all over it. The night before she had not been able to sleep, for hours she tossed and turned, thinking about all that Ren had said, and all that her mother had not.

Kyoko took a quick shower, trying to get wide awake before she got dressed, knowing that Kanae was going to call her to make sure she was awake and ready within the hour. She dressed comfortably, a simple pair of worn out light blue jeans, a black string strapped tank top, and a simple denim jacket to go over it. Kyoko was eating a bowl of cereal when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Kyoko."

She froze, the voice on the other side of the phone was not Ren, or Shotaro (Sho but she calls him that, lol) or anyone from the agency, it was the Beagle's singer, Rieno.

"How did you get this number!?!?"

"Wouldn't you like me to tell you, but I didn't call to chat with you about how I found out your cell phone number. I called because I'm coming back to Tokyo for a tour and I want you to get away from your lover boy Sho so I can take you to dinner with the band."

"YOU AND YOUR BAND WANT TO EAT ME FOR DINNER!??!?! NO WAY!!!!" With that she hung up her cell phone and made a vow to check her caller ID from now on.

A few minutes later Kyoko's door bell rang and she got into the limo that would take her to the airport to meet Kuu and Kanae.

Ren's P.O.V

He dreaded the morning to where he had no sleep that night, Ren eventually gave up and made coffee since we wasn't going to be able to sleep as it was. He got dressed about an hour before he would have to leave to go to the airport to say goodbye to Kyoko and went ahead and got in his car, deciding that a drive would help calm him down.

Once at the airport he went to Kyoko's gate and saw that the three of them where already sitting there talking but they went silent as he walked towards them.

"Morning." He said simply to the 3 of them.

"Hello Ren, did you sleep well?" Kuu's voice was slightly sarcastic meaning mostly that he hoped Ren would suffer for hurting Kyoko.

"….no actually, I drank too much coffee."

Kuu grinned thinking of how he used to drink too much coffee when he and Julie got in fights and couldn't sleep.

"Well Tsuruga, when we return from our trip, maybe you will be on coffee commercials." Kanae's voice was taunt and harsh; she obviously wished he had not showed up, fearing that it would hurt Kyoko even more that he did.

Ren shrugged and looked at Kyoko who had not said a thing, she looked her age for once, considering Ren often wondered if she would ever have the chance to be a normal teenager. She looked up at him and shrugged smiling weakly.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked Kyoko.

"I don't know, a week or so; Kanae has a drama to film starting next week so we should be back by then."

He nodded and held back from taking her into his arms. An announcement came over the gate informing them that the plane was boarding, and Kuu and Kanae left them for a moment walking over to the gate and handing in their tickets. Kyoko picked up her carry on bag and turned to leave when he took ahold of her wrist and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'll wait for you Kyoko, come home soon."

"Ren…don't, it's too late for you and me, maybe when I get back we can try again but right now, don't."

He leaned back from the hug looking down at her before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She reluctantly kissed him back before pulling back from the kiss and rushing to the gate giving the attendant her ticket and she looked back at him.

"Goodbye…Kyoko…" He whispered as she walked into the hallway that led to her plane.

He stayed and watched the plane take off into the sunset, the unknown future before him as if his chances with her where setting as the sun set turning day into night…

T.h.A.n.K.y.O.u.F.o.R.r.E.a.D.i.N.g.T.h.I.s.C.h.A.p.T.e.R.o.F.

c.E.r.T.a.I.n.P.e.O.p.L.e.A.t.C.e.R.t.A.i.N.T.i.M.e.S.

Thank you for reading!!! I'll update sometime soon I hope! ^-^


	9. The rest is for later

Hello my readers! Okay I know I'm mean for doing this to ya'll but I've run out of ideas for this story!! . So guess what!! I am starting a new story that is the sequel of "Certain People at Certain Times" and it is called, "Sunrises on the horizon…" and here is a sneak peek at the new story and its first chapter, "Out of the dark."

_Sunrises on the horizons…_

_Chapter One, _

_Out of the dark. _

_Kyoko's P.O.V._

_It's been three years, three extremely long years for her career, and for her life. Three years since she's been back to Japan, or had much contact with people in Japan. Three years since she's thought of her arch enemy Sho. Three years…three years since she saw the man she loved…three years since she had been in his arms…three years since she felt him against her…three years, since she last kissed him…three years…since the day she last saw Ren Tsuruga…_

Well that's all of the new story that I'm going to spoil ya'll for!! I hope you all read the sequel and review my chapters!

Thank you so much!!!

~Catchick


End file.
